Six Years
by vixenXfreezepop
Summary: Spock and Uhura are celebrating their six year anniversary. They reminisce about the good times and the bad times they had at Starfleet and on the Enterprise. CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. Truth or Dare

_'Ello, 'Ello. This is my first fanfic ever so I hope I don't disappoint. I fell in love with Spock/Uhura after seeing the movie. I have this idea and I'm going to run with it. Now it is time for the disclaimer._

_I never thought I'd be happy to say "I DON'T OWN STAR TREK!!!!!" eeeeeeeep!!_

_Now that that's said and done, I'm actually pretty sad about it. Boo :(_

_Here is my story._

* * *

"Six years, Spock. I can't believe we have been together for six long, happy, amazing years." Uhura sighed as they sat at the dining room table in their apartment.

"Happy anniversary, Nyota." Spock said as he lit the two tall candles in the middle of the table which was covered with rose petals--her romantic touch. They had planned a nice, quiet evening enjoying each other's company and eating dinner.

She stared at him for a moment, as if expecting something, and he responded by giving her a questioning look. She narrowed her eyes then pouted, "You haven't said anything about my dress." Her dress was a shimmery, gold, strapless dress that went to her mid-thigh; it stood out against her milk chocolate skin.

Spock should have known better by now; if Uhura bought a new outfit she expected him to notice and to compliment her.

He nodded and said, "I apologize, my dear, you look exquisite. You look more exquisite than anyone who has ever looked exquisite before. How could I not have noticed? Please forgive me."

She tried to bite back a laugh, "Ha. Ha. But thank you anyway." She loved his dry humor. He quirked his lips then answered truthfully, "You do look undeniably beautiful, Nyota." She was practically glowing and sometimes he wondered how he ended up with such a breath-taking creature, inside and out. Surely he didn't deserve her.

"Oh Spock." She giggled then blushed. His compliments could bring her to her knees any day. "You are looking quite handsome yourself." She loved it when he wore his blue and black Starfleet uniform but she adored him when he wore 'normal' clothes. Uhura begged and pleaded to him for weeks to wear nice clothes for their anniversary and she was ecstatic when he walked in the room wearing a gray, long sleeve, t-shirt and black slacks.

"Thank you."

She stood up and exclaimed, "I have prepared your favorite dish! Vegetables a la mode!" Spock sat in his seat a little straighter and excitedly anticipated his favorite dish of all time: vegetables and ice cream.

Uhura disappeared into the kitchen then reappeared a minute later with a dish of steaming carrots, cabbage, broccoli, asparagus and spinach with two big scoops of vanilla ice cream slowly melting on top of it.

She grimaced as she watched him start to devour his meal; how he ate that, she didn't know. She tried it once and nearly threw up in her mouth but she thought it was cute how much he loved it. It was one of the many things she loved about her Spock.

She barely started eating her version of vegetables a la mode, which was just ice cream, when he finished. She laughed at him, "You are so hard to figure out sometimes, Spock." He countered, "Is that always a bad thing?"

"No I suppose it's not. Oh do you remember what fun we used to have back when I was a cadet?"

"I do not know what you mean."

"Like remember the time we played Truth or Dare in your office?"

He thought for a moment then got a mischievous look in his eyes, "Yes I do remember. It was entertaining, but an utterly pointless game nonetheless. We were very foolish to do such a thing."

* * *

Uhura and Spock had been grading papers, quizzes, and tests in his office for four hours before she finally was getting tired. "Commander, can we please take a break?"

He looked at the time; it was 4:45 pm. "Yes, we can take a break." He moved the stack of PADDs from his desk onto the floor. When he saw she was still sitting across from him he asked, "Is there anything I can help you with?" He expected her to leave or get something to eat or something.

Her reply was, "Let's play a game."

"What game?"

"Truth or Dare."

Growing up on Vulcan, Spock did not know most of the Earth games that people liked to play. The only one he was aware of was 'hide-and-seek' and that was only because he and his mother used to play it occasionally when he was very young.

"I am not acquainted with this game. What are the rules of 'Truth or Dare'?"

Uhura scooted to the edge of her chair and started to explain, "Well someone asks 'truth or dare?' and the other person has to choose one. When someone picks 'truth' you have to ask them a question and they have to answer it honestly. When you pick 'dare', someone dares you to do something, usually embarrassing, and you have to do it. Well I guess you don't technically have to but that defeats the purpose of the game."

"What is the purpose of the game?"

She chewed on her full lower lip, "Um… well… I guess there is no purpose. It's just supposed to be entertaining." She shrugged her shoulders.

He contemplated whether or not he really wanted to play this pointless and dumb game; especially a game that would require him to be either: personal or embarrassing. She could sense his apprehension, "Please? Let's just try it out. If you don't like it or it makes you uncomfortable we can stop."

He stared at her, still contemplating. She tried her best at giving him the puppy dog eyes without being too obvious. "Like the puppy dog eyes would affect him." She thought to herself.

They must have work. "We can play."

She smiled wide, "Okay! Do you want to go first or should I?"

"You can."

"Truth or Dare, Commander?"

"I select Truth."

She was trying to think of questions without being too nosy or awkward, "What do you like about me?"

If she was trying to make him feel uncomfortable, that was the perfect question to ask. Spock had a hard time thinking of the perfect answer. He wanted to keep it friendly and non-creepy but it was difficult to put into words. To be honest, he was crazy about her. But she was still a cadet, "Only a year left before she graduates." He thought to himself.

"I like how you are one of the most, if not the most, intelligent student at this academy. You are easy to have a deep and thoughtful conversation with. You are not shallow or superficial like most of the females here. You have motivation, dedication, direction and you…." he trailed off.

"I what?" she pressed on.

He hesitated then cleared his throat, "You are very attractive."

Uhura felt her stomach drop and her heart skip a beat. She stared at him for what felt like hours but were only seconds. She even forgot to breathe.

"You mean that?" she finally asked.

He gave her a nod and replied, "I do not lie."

She gulped hard, "Well... Thank you. Your turn to ask me."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Umm……hmm… truth!"

"Why do you want to be a xenolinguist?"

Leave it to Spock to ask a lame question. Oh well, she thought, he has never played this game before so it's not his fault.

"Well when I was younger my grandma used to live with us and she couldn't speak English very well so people would mock and make fun of her. It would hurt her feelings and mine too so I made a promise to myself that I will learn every language in the universe so I can help people." She shrugged her shoulders and continued, "I know it's dumb and stuff but that's how I feel."

Spock was genuinely surprised by her answer, "It is admirable that you want to aid others in need."

She wanted to change the subject quickly. "My turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Commander, you can't pick truth twice in a row!" There is no actual rule against it but she wanted to spice it up.

"You did not inform me of that rule."

"Well you can't."

"Then I choose dare."

She thought for a minute then smirked. He looked at her confused.

She grinned evilly then said, "I dare you to smile!"

The corners of his lips twitched.

"Oh no you don't! I meant a wide, teeth showing, gigantic smile."

He started to protest, "You did not specify the requirements of the smile."

"I just did. Re-do it please."

He was beginning to hate this game. He should have stopped, but he could see she was enjoying it and he did not want to disappoint her. Spock couldn't remember the last time he actually smiled. It was probably around the last time he played hide-and-seek. He sighed deeply and tried his hardest to smile. He pulled the left side of his mouth up, then the right. He tried to relax his face and make the smile look semi-genuine. The look on Uhura's face was priceless; she started squealing, clapping her hands and stomping her feet. Her actions immediately wiped the grin off of his face. He furrowed his eyebrows as she said, "No! No! Spock you have an amazing smile!" She smiled and continued, "You really do. You should smile more often." He still seemed skeptical. He was never going to smile ever again.

"Truth or dare again?" She asked. She had a plan.

"Is it not my turn to ask?"

"No, I want to ask again."

"Truth."

"You have to pick dare."

He was beginning to get confused, "You told me that I cannot pick two in a row." The rules of this game were getting complicating and it was very uninteresting. Who really wants to tell their personal life to the world and submit themselves to ridiculous charades and 'dares'? No wonder humans liked to play it.

"That's only for truth. You can't pick truth twice."

"Then I choose dare."

Uhura was surprised Spock was actually playing along with all of the bogus rules she was making. She bit her lower lip, leaned forward in her chair, and said seductively, "I dare you to let me fuck you."

Spock stood up and she quickly did too. He was taken aback by her answer; he didn't know how to react.

It was unprofessional! Prohibited! Yet dangerously intriguing...

He should have been appalled and ended the game but he wanted to go through with the dare. He was burning for her more than he has before.

She slowly started backing up to the door and he thought she was going to make a run for it. Just as he held out a hand to stop her, he heard the click of the lock on the door. She started strutting towards him and he tried to gulp down the knot that was in his throat. She grabbed his wrists, and then lightly shoved him back into his chair.

As she started to straddle him he managed to stammer out, "Nyota we should not be doing this, especially not here. It is inappropriate and we could both get in serious trouble—suspension, expulsion for you and termination for myself if we are caught. We have both worked hard to make it to where we are today and do we really want to throw that all away?"

Grabbing his face in her hands, she looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Yes. Now shut up and kiss me."

That was all he needed to hear. His lips crashed into her into a fiery passionate kiss. She ran her hands through his short, black hair as his ran up her smooth, mocha thighs. He pulled her closer to him as his lips moved from her lips to her jaw to her neck, branding her with blazing hot kisses. She moaned into his pointed ear as she started to grind against the bulge in his uniform pants. His hands ventured up her stomach to her chest and he started to squeeze and fondle her.

Uhura gasped, "I want you now." She unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard member. After lifting herself up a little bit and moving her underwear aside, she slowly slid onto him; they both sighed when he was fully in her, reveling in the feeling of being joined. He gripped her hips while she began to slowly ride him. They continued with their spontaneous love-making for minutes, hours, days; who knew?

They had one goal and that goal was to reach completion. Her moans were getting shorter; he knew her well enough to know she was getting close. He thrust up into her and all of a sudden she climaxed, crying out his name. She pressed her hips deep into his which sent him over the edge. Lying back in his chair and panting heavily he said, "That was…that was…"

She filled in some words for him, "Amazing? Mind-blowing? Heart-stopping? Jaw-dropping? All of the above? Yes. Yes it was."

Spock gave her a nod in agreement then pulled her into a hug. She gave him a light kiss on the lips and got off of him. He let out a groan as he slipped out of her.

Uhura adjusted her uniform and panties, "Well I should go now. It's late." He said, "Yes, Nyota, I believe you are correct. I will see you tomorrow at noon."

"It's a date." She joked with a wink and walked out of his office. He fixed his pants then picked up a PADD and continued grading a test.

* * *

Uhura reached across the table to rest her hand on his, "That was a fun time. We should play again sometime soon."

Spock said, "I would rather have some more vegetables a la mode now please."

Rolling her eyes, she fixed him another plate of the deliciously disgusting dish. As she set the plate down, she gave him a kiss on his forehead and said, "I love you so damn much."

"I love you more."

* * *

_End of chapter 1. I hope it wasn't too bad. I didn't really research anything cause I'm a lazy SOB. I had fun writing it though. More memories will be coming up. Just send me a message if you have a memory in mind :) 3 I hope you stick around!_


	2. Drunken Words are Sober Thoughts

_Hi again. I want to thank everyone who reviews/favorited/alerted my story. I really appreciate it! This chapter has no M content in it. I tried to do a lovey-dovey romantic one :) I still don't own Star Trek._

_On to the story._

* * *

"How did you start eating _that_ anyway?" Uhura asked as Spock practically inhaled the vegetables and ice cream.

"I have told you the story many times before."

"Well tell me again."

"Very well. When I was a child I refused to eat vegetables, which is odd because they provide valuable nutrients in which I need to survive--"

She cut him off, "Spock! I know about food! Just continue."

"As I was saying, they provided important nutrients in which I needed to survive and I know I should have known that I could not sustain living on fruits alone so for me to dislike vegetables is completely illogical--"

She cut him off again, "Spo-ck! You are a horrible story teller."

"Are you going to continue to interrupt me?" he asked as they moved from the table to the couch.

"Sorry." She pretended to lock her lips and throw away the key.

"My mother had the brilliant idea. One day during dinner, she came out of the kitchen carrying a plate of vegetables and ice cream. She set the plate in front of me and told me to eat it. My father was absolutely disgusted. He began to yell at me and told me to stop being 'so human' and to just eat the 'damn vegetables' the proper way. My mother ignored him and encouraged me to try it. I took a bite and it tasted superb. As I got older I developed a taste for vegetables so I used the ice cream less but it is a refreshing treat to have every so often."

She looked at him. He returned her gaze.

"Are you finished?" she asked.

"Yes."

"The story wasn't as good as I remember it being."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Ha-ha I'm just kidding." She kidded as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I can remember a 'good' story." He said with a sinister tone.

"And what story would that be?"

"It was the night you barged into my room and confessed your attraction for me."

Uhura started to blush, "I don't know what you are talking about..."

He wasn't physically smirking, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was on the inside.

He asked with slight amusement, "Would you like to share it or shall I?"

She gasped, "You wouldn't!" as she buried her face into his chest.

"Your overreaction to this memory is illogical. If it did not occur, we would not be in a relationship."

"But still! It's so embarrassing!"

* * *

"The Starfleet Academy campus looks so much scarier a night," Uhura said out loud to herself, "Especially when you are kind of drunk." She started giggling like a mad-woman. The campus was deserted; there was not a soul in site. She glanced at her communicator for the time: 2:45 am. "Damn it's late."

There were street lamps scattered here and there but the area was relatively dark. Uhura was relieved when the building she was headed for was in her sight. The ground felt like it was moving and her head started spinning. She started to question if she was going to make it there. "Oh my God what if I passed out on the sidewalk and woke up to a crowd of people standing around me? How scary and weird would that be?!" she thought aloud. To keep her self occupied on her destination and not keeling over, she began counting her steps. She counted to 1,456 (or was it 4,651?) before she walked into the front door.

Bursting into a fit of giggles again, she lightly slapped the door and slurred, "That wasn't very nice. You are supposed to hold yourself open when you see a lady coming." She shook her finger at it before stumbling her way to the elevator and up to the 4th floor.

Approaching his door, she suddenly was having second thoughts. She was less than 10 feet away; it was now or never. She rang the doorbell. No answer.

"Maybe he's not here or maybe he's sleeping. Oh my god he's sleeping! What if I woke him up? This will be so awkward. I should just go now before I make a fool of myself." She was too busy having a mental conversation with herself that she didn't see or hear the door open.

"Cadet, is there something I can help you with?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice. She stood there in awe; Spock looked so handsome tonight. He was shirtless and wearing only a pair of comfortable brown pants. "He's shirtless! Oh my God he is so sexy!" She could not help but stare at his toned physique.

He cleared his throat then repeated himself, "Uhura, is there something I can help you with?" She looked into his eyes, obviously embarrassed she was caught checking him out.

She smiled, "I just stopped by to say hi." She pushed past him, walking into his apartment without being invited in. His apartment was relatively small; there was a living room with a couch and a computer in it, a bedroom, and a bathroom. It was also uncomfortably hot.

He shut the door and questioned, "May I inquire your reason for being here?"

She slurred and walked over to a mirror hanging on the wall, "I was at this dinner party and I decided I would rather be here."

He raised an eyebrow, unsure of how to respond, "Does that explain why you are dressed in formal attire?"

She nodded. Uhura was wearing a form-fitting, red, halter-neck dress. It reached her knees and she played up her toned legs by pairing it with some silver sandal heels. Her hair was out of its usual ponytail and cascaded down her back in loose curls.

Spock whole-heartedly approved of her attire. She looked stunning, in his opinion.

"Where was this dinner party?" He asked as he found a shirt to put on.

"Captain Pike held it at a ballroom in some hotel. Only about 20 cadets from here were there. The other half were from the academy in New York. Pike and his friend from New York threw it for the most promising students. They served a lot of wine. But before I came here I stopped at a bar." She answered. She felt a pang of disappointment as she watched him put his shirt back on.

That explains her interesting scent. Spock observed her slow heartbeat, dilated pupils, slurred speech and ungraceful jerky movements. He came to the conclusion she was intoxicated.

He said, "I noticed. Will you please tell me again why you came here?"

She suddenly found her reflection interesting. "I had something to tell you." She answered nervously.

"What is it?"

He sensed an acceleration in her heartbeat. Whatever she has to say, it must be important. She didn't answer the question; she was having an inner conflict. Should she tell him or should she just leave? He waited patiently for her to answer.

She turned to him, "I can't."

"It must have been important since you walked here in dangerous conditions to inform me."

She said, "You're right. It's taking me a lot of courage and alcohol to say this but," she walked over to him and got dangerously close, "I am in love with you."

The look of surprise was unmistakable on his normally blank face.

Uhura continued, "I am truly, madly, deeply in love with you. I have been since Phonology class. You're all I think about, dream about, breathe and live for. I have never met anyone as amazing or handsome as you. I love you. I can only hope you feel the same way about me too."

She looked at him with pleading eyes, waiting for a response.

Spock backed away from her slightly, "I am aware that you are inebriated and alcohol has a tendency to make humans say and do things they regret the next day. I believe confessing your attraction to me will fall into that category."

"No but it's true, Commander! I am head over heels in love with you. If I didn't tell you now then I would have regretted it forever. I adore you. I'm giving you my heart. Do you feel the same?"

He wanted to reach out, touch her cheek, and tell her he felt the same. But he knew what had to be done, "For an instructor to have an intimate relationship with a student is inappropriate and illogical."

Uhura gasped; she honestly didn't expect that answer. It was like a slap in the face. He didn't feel the same way. How could she have misread him? They joked, they hung out a lot, he treated her as an equal, and she thought he felt the same way too!

Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes as she said, "I'm sorry. I don't—I'll leave." She had to get out of there before a flood warning was to be issued. 'Never let them see you cry' was a motto she lived by her entire life. She turned away from him and headed for the door.

"I will escort you back to your dormitory."

"No I'll be fine." Her voice cracked and tears started to fall. She didn't want to be in his presence anymore. She had forever ruined their relationship and things could never go back to the way they were. She had embarrassed her self enough for one lifetime.

He hated himself for making her cry, "Please I must insist--"

"I will be okay." She interrupted him. Before he could say anything else she stumbled out the door and out of his life.

Spock wanted to go after her and make sure she got home safely, but all of the energy was drained from his body.

He trudged to bed, suddenly feeling very heavy, and replayed the 5 minute visit over and over in his head.

She loved him. She adored him. She thought he was handsome and amazing. She thinks about him. She even dreams about him.

Everything she felt for him, he felt for her times a million.

He loved her. He adored her. He thought she was gorgeous and amazing. He thinks about her, dreams about him, breathes and lives for her. His soul burns for her. But he didn't have to guts to admit any of it. He was ashamed of himself; a teacher should not be in love with a student. He tried to ignore the ache in his chest as he tried to push her words from his mind.

All he could think about was how much of an idiot he was for letting her walk away. Is logic a fault or a virtue? Currently, he hated the Vulcan side of himself. He was torn between what was right and what was easy.

The next day, Spock went to his office only to see a new assistant. On his desk were Uhura's resignation papers. The papers stated her reasons for leaving were personal time conflicts and she no longer felt she could benefit from the experience. He knew the real reason was heartbreak and embarrassment.

Uhura wanted to be a woman and apologize to him but she couldn't face him. Even though she was an independent, strong, intelligent woman, she still felt utterly mortified at what she'd done and decided it would be better off if she had no contact with her heart's keeper.

Spock decided he needed to talk to her. She was taking over his thoughts and making it hard for him to concentrate on anything. He found her sitting in the very back of the library. Even though her back was to him, he could recognize that ponytail a mile away. Her shoulders were slightly slumped and she was focused on a thick book.

He stood behind her and cleared his throat. She didn't have to turn around to see who it was, "Hi Commander."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm living. How are you doing?"

"I am well. Do you mind if I sit down?"

"No." she answered, not taking her eyes off the book.

He sat in the seat next to her. He stared at her not knowing what to say. She could feel his eyes burning into her. She looked up at him with sad eyes and apologized, "I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to put you in an awkward position."

"Your apology is accepted and unnecessary. I must inform you that I too am in love with you." He said it so matter-of-factly Uhura wasn't sure if he was joking. Surely Spock wouldn't joke about something like that though…

"You are?"

He stood up. "Yes I am and I have been since we became acquainted. I am aware it is wrong for us to be in a relationship now but it also feels wrong not to be."

He sensed her blood pressure drop, her heart accelerate and her breathing stop; for a moment he thought she was going to faint.

Instead of fainting, she threw herself into his arms and kissed him. Her kiss was delicate but longing and passionate yet romantic. She felt herself swaying as he kissed her back. Luckily they were in an isolated area. She broke the kiss first. Spock was about to protest but she whispered, "I can keep a secret if you can."

He gave her a nod, "I can."

He had never felt more alive in his life. The loneliness feeling he constantly had to smother was finally gone. He felt human and it felt great. He was no longer alone in the world.

She smiled and it melted his heart. He whispered, "Please take care of my heart for I am giving you mine as well," and kissed her again.

* * *

Uhura sighed, "Oh those were the good old days."

Spock disagreed, "These days are better because we are allowed to be together without any scrutiny."

"True. I never pegged you to be a rule-breaker, Mr. Spock."

"I was not, until I met you. You made it hard to follow the rules. You made me half human. And I am forever in your debt, Mrs. Spock." She insisted he called her that when he feeling especially in-love with her.

* * *

_End of chapter2. I hope it was alright. I thought for getting a betareader but they seem too intimidating :( I'll try to update asap.!_


	3. Day One

_Hello friends! Chapter three is the longest chapter by far. I was watching an Ellen DeGeneres interview with Zachary Quinto and I laughed my ass off. _

_**Ellen:**__ But I wanna talk about playing Mr. Spock because that must have been, uh, if you weren't--and you have eyebrows, I can see that you do._

_**Zachary:**__ You can see them from like five miles away I think._

_XD. Gotta love it. Anyway on with the storryyyyyyy!_

_I don't own Star Trek, betches. Or the Ellen Interview. Or the song "Beyond Antares". _

* * *

"I remember how I was like in love with you since I took your class," Uhura teased, "I loved your hair, your cute ears, the way you didn't take crap from anyone and how smart, not to mention insanely hot, you were!"

"My 'cute' ears?" Spock questioned.

"Yes," she said as she lightly touched the tips of them, "They are so cute and perfect and I wanted to touch them! I couldn't exactly ask you if I could! You probably would have said no anyway."

He shrugged, "Maybe I would have and maybe I would not have."

She smirked and said, "You know who told me from the start that we would be together?"

"Who?" he replied; he had a feeling of who it might be.

"Gaila." She answered. His feeling was correct.

Uhura continued, "She told me she constantly saw you staring at me during class and you would look at her, realizing she caught you, and give her a death glare. Was that true?"

"I have no comment on the matter."

* * *

The first day of the semester was the one day out of the year Spock disliked the more than the rest. So much work had to be done and there was not enough time to do it all. He took a seat at his desk in the front of the lecture hall and looked around the empty classroom with stadium seating. In six point four minutes, the 200 empty seats will be filled with mindless, superficial, moronic students who think they will pass this class by taking mediocre notes and slacking their way through the semester. They were in for a rude awakening. Spock's thoughts were interrupted as students started filing in, laughing and talking. He scowled and tried to focus on his PADD.

His focus was broken when he heard a girly, high-pitched laugh. He looked toward the door and saw two girls walking in; one thin, dark and beautiful and the other short, curvy and green. The green girl was obviously an Orion.

He looked away, then back up again; he had never done a double-take in his life. The dark girl was absolutely gorgeous.

The Orion was whispering a joke to the dark one, who responded by laughing loudly and exclaiming, "Gaila!" He watched them walk up the stairs debating where to sit. Gaila, the Orion, wanted to sit at the top and the dark one wanted to sit in the front. She tried pulling her friend to the top but she shook her head and walked to the front of the room. The dark girl took a seat in the center of the first row. Spock glanced around the room; it was about 80% full and only a handful of students were in the first two rows. His gaze fell back on her. She was very attractive. Her long, dark hair was pulled into a ponytail; her skin looked smooth and luminous. She looked up at him and smiled. His breath caught in his throat and he had to swallow it back down. He could feel the heat rising to his face as he stared at her nice smile. He gave a nod in return then stood up and started the lecture. He noticed how intently she paid attention, took lots of notes, asked even more questions and seemed to enjoy his lecture unlike some of the other students he saw who were sleeping or gazing off into space.

After the lecture was over, the dark girl and the Orion rejoined each other. He heard the dark one say she enjoyed the lecture and Gaila say she was crazy. Before leaving, she looked back and gave Spock one last smile then disappeared out of the door. He looked through his PADD for the list of students in his class. He scrolled through each page until he found her picture. Her profile read:

Name: Uhura, Nyota

DOB: May 23, 2235

Major: Xenolinguistics

-Fluent in 24 Terran Languages

-Fluent in 19 Federation Languages

"Nyota Uhura." He said aloud. He stared at her picture. She was beautiful and smart. He snapped out of his daze; he was getting too off track. Shutting off the PADD, he got up and walked out of the room.

Even though they saw each other four days a week, they never talked to each other besides during a lecture. Uhura thought about staying after a couple of times to try conversing, but one of two things would happen: Gaila would rush her out of the room or she would forget the conversation she had planned in her head and chicken out.

One afternoon after class, she decided she would talk to him. She watched the last couple of students leave as she picked up her books. Spock looked up from his PADD and asked, "Is there something I can help you with, Cadet?"

Her heart beat frantically against her ribcage as she nodded, "I wanted to ask…"

He waited patiently for her to finish. She hesitated again.

As she opened her mouth to speak, they both heard Gaila, who was outside the classroom, yell, "Uhura!"

She jumped and yelled back, "Coming!" before quickly exiting the room, not even looking back. One day, she thought, she'd be able to speak to him outside of the classroom.

Spock did not like Gaila for a number of reasons. She was smart, but acted dumb in front of men. She was always whispering during class. She would look back and forth between Spock and Uhura and knowingly smirk, which made him feel uncomfortable. And lastly, she interrupted a potentially important question Uhura had to ask him. Now he would never know what the question was, which slightly disappointed him.

* * *

Spring Break was a time Spock loved because most of the students went home and campus was quiet and peaceful. He enjoyed taking walks around the campus early in the morning, just as the sun was rising. This particular morning was warm but breezy, perfect walking weather. He started walking through the courtyard, enjoying the silence when it was broken by someone singing.

"_The skies are green and glowing where my heart is…"_

It was the most melodic voice he had ever heard. It reminded him of his mother's voice, when she used to sing to him.

"_Where my heart is. Where… the scented lunar flower is blooming…"_

He listened hard, trying to determine where the voice was coming from.

"_Somewhere, beyond the stars. Beyond Antares."_

His normally impeccable hearing was thwarted by the breeze which was blowing a bit too hard for him to figure out which direction the song was coming from; it sounded like it was all around him.

"_I'll be back though it takes forever…"_

The wind suddenly stopped. He strained his ears.

"_Forever is just a day. Forever is just another journey…"_

The soothing, angelic voice was coming from his right.

"_Tomorrow a stop along the way."_

He turned right and sped up a little. He wanted to catch the singer before the song ended.

"_And let the years go fading…"_

He looked at the building, no windows or doors were open. He deducted the songstress must be outside.

"_Where my heart is. Where my heart is…"_

He stopped suddenly; the voice was coming from his left now.

"_Where my love eternally is waiting…"_

He turned left behind a building and saw a tree and two legs wearing boots.

"_Somewhere, beyond the stars…"_

He approached the tree just as the song ended.

"_Beyond Antares."_

Spock cleared his throat, "That is an endearing song."

The girl jumped, obviously startled, and turned around. His eyes almost widened with surprise. She smiled, "Oh, hello Commander. You scared me."

"I apologize. That was not my intention."

"I know. I'm sorry I've never introduced myself before; I'm Nyota Uhura, sir."

He gave her a nod, "You have a lovely voice."

She smiled and looked down, embarrassed, "Thank you, sir. _Beyond Antares_ is my favorite song. I didn't realize anyone was around or that I was singing that loud."

"You were not singing above the normal sound threshold--Vulcans have sensitive hearing. If you don't mind me asking, how come you are not home?"

Uhura looked around, "Well my dad is a doctor and he is a guest speaker at a convention on Gamomeka. My mom went with him. No one would be at my house, well actually my brother would, but I'd rather stay here then spend a week with him alone. How come you are here?"

"By the time I arrive on Vulcan, it would be time for me to return to the Academy."

"I see. I plan on spending my days relaxing and studying—that's if my roommate, Gaila, will let me study," she stood up and brushed off her skirt, "Speaking of Gaila, I have to meet her now. It was nice talking to you, Commander. See you around." She waved and started walking towards her dorm.

He said, "Have a nice day, Cadet." and started walking toward his office.

* * *

Spock glanced at the clock on his computer: 10:03 pm. He was three minutes late for his nightly swim. Swimming helped him get tired and wind down for the night. He put his lesson plans away, picked up his gym bag that had his swimsuit and towel in it, and walked to the pool. He liked working out or swimming late at night because usually it was deserted. Tonight, someone was there.

He put his towel on a chair and watched the other person emerge from the pool. It was a slender, dark, female wearing a burgundy bikini with her back towards him. Water dripped down her body and her long dark hair which flowed to her waist; he couldn't help but stare. She rung her hair out and turned around. Uhura looked even better in a bathing suit then he could have imagined. His eyes scanned down her toned stomach to her long legs and back up to her chest. His concentration was broken by her calling out to him, "Hi, Commander!"

"Good evening, Cadet. I did not expect to see anyone here." He replied with a nod.

She joked, "If I didn't know better, I would think you are stalking me."

He stiffened, "I have no intentions of harassing you. It is merely a coincidence we keep running into each other."

She laughed and flipped her wet hair behind her, "Oh, I know. I was joking."

He liked how she looked when her hair was out of the ponytail. He balled his hands into a fist when he had the sudden urge to run his fingers through her hair.

"Are you leaving?"

"Well I was, but I think I will stay a bit longer." She said as she sat down on the edge of the pool and put her feet into the cool water.

He climbed down the ladder in the deep end and began to swim laps. Uhura watched him intently, noticing he was very fast and he didn't stop to take a break for a long time.

Spock's muscles were burning and his heart felt like it was going to explode. He was fatigued but he kept swimming. For some strange reason, he felt the urge to continue. Maybe it was his compulsive need to be exhausted before he can retire to his apartment or maybe it was because he knew she was watching. He gulped down air every time his face hit the surface, but he still felt breathless.

As he was nearing the shallow part of the pool, a million bubbles and flash of brown hindered his vision. He stopped short in the water and stood up, panting. He furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at Uhura who was floating on her back.

"Did I injure you?" he asked in between gasps of air.

"No I'm fine." she said casually.

"Why did you decide to obstruct my path?"

"You looked like you could use a break."

"I assure you that I was not in need of 'a break'."

"Well you were swimming for like four years."

"One can not swim for four years without some type of—"

"I was being sarcastic. I just didn't want you to hurt yourself.

"I appreciate your concern but I am well."

She smiled and stood up in the waist deep water.

Spock gazed down into the water at his messed up reflection. He knew he could not look at her without thinking inappropriate thoughts. She looked stunning in a bathing suit. Her skin shimmered with a few drops of water that refused to slide down her body. Oh how he envied those drops of water. If only he could be a drop of water upon—wait a minute, he thought, it is foolish to be jealous of an inanimate object.

"Damn!" she exclaimed suddenly.

He looked up, "What is wrong?"

She turned away from him, "Well the strings on my top came undone. Can you tie it for me?"

He wanted to say no; he wanted to back away. He knew if he got close to her his control would be pushed to its limits. But to say no and not help out a damsel in distress would be rude and illogical.

She looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes beckoning him to come to her. She flipped her hair over one shoulder and he started to tie the strings together. She leaned back into his touch and her shoulders pressed against his chest.

"Cadet…" he said, almost like a warning.

She lightly pressed her backside against him, "Call me Nyota, sir."

"Nyota." His whisper was deadly.

He ran his hands over her smooth shoulders and down her sides. His touch was sending sparks throughout her body. She spun around and kissed the corner of his mouth.

Toying with the hem of his bathing suit she asked, "Do you want this as much as I do?"

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on her delicate fingers grazing his pelvis bone. He ran his fingers through her damp, wavy locks and pulled her closer to him, if that was possible.

She placed a searing kiss on his lips and he grasped her waist tightly. The kiss made him feel like he was on cloud nine; he was floating to the heavens and nothing could bring him back down to Earth. Her scent lingering in his nose made him feel dizzy with lust.

"Spock," she moaned into his ear, "tell me you want me."

He breathed hard out of his nose, "I want you, Nyota." Right about now he would do anything she asked him to.

Just as her hand slipped into his shorts, an alarm sounded. He looked around, the alarm getting louder.

He opened his eyes and was met by the darkness of his room and the soft mattress of his bed. A voice came over the intercom, "Ignore the siren. This was just a test."

Spock covered his face, which was drenched in sweat, with his hands. That was one of the many recurring dreams he had about Uhura since he spoke with her a month ago under the tree. His other dreams usually consisted of a scantily clad Uhura trying to seduce him and he gladly obliged. He wasn't normally a dreamer.

* * *

He had a slight infatuation with her, he let himself admit, but she has captivated his mind and soul. He found himself following her to places just to observe her.

Sitting at his desk one afternoon, he asked the computer, "Computer, locate Cadet Uhura." This was something he did at least once a day. He had an insatiable curiosity to know where she was sometimes. He was hoping he could 'run into her' just by chance. She was in the library. He stood up immediately and started his journey to the library, which was on the other side of campus. It would take him twelve point two minutes to get there. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to her or just observe her.

She was a fascinating person; how she was alone and how she was in public were completely opposite. He observed when she was with people she would hold her head high and stand straight, but when she was alone she hung her head and slumped her shoulders. He noticed when she was alone in the library, she would take her hair out of the ponytail and run her fingers through it. He noticed she had a nervous habit of chewing on her lower lip and her hands were always moving, whether she was tapping on the table or playing with the hem of her skirt. She liked to smile a lot and was easily excitable. She and Gaila were practically attached at the hip; he constantly saw them together, giggling.

The doors of the library swooshed open and he walked to the very back of the building where she normally sat. She sat in the same spot every time and every time no one was around. The first time he went to find her, it was like a maze; he had to walk past hundreds of rows of books before he finally spotted her. He always had a book on hand, so if he was ever caught, it would look like he was searching for something.

Just as he reached his destination, a sandy-haired cadet with short hair, passed him and headed straight for Uhura.

The male cadet said, "Hello Uhura."

Spock saw her visibly cringe at the sound of his voice.

"Kirk." She responded politely but with a hint of venom.

Kirk took a seat next to her and scooted his chair closer, "Whatcha workin' on, doll face?"

She gave him a death glare, "I'm working on this paper for Phonology. You wouldn't know anything about it so why don't you move along?"

He answered cheekily, "Not until I either get a date with you or your first name."

"How many times do I have to say no until you get it through your thick skull?"

"I never take no for an answer."

"Well you are going to have to accept it."

He rested his hand on top of hers and she was surprised by how soft it was.

Kirk said, "I can't accept it. I like you a lot. Why won't you give me a chance?"

She moved her hand away, "Because you were hooking up with my roommate, that's why."

"That's the only reason?"

"And because you shacked up with almost every girl at this school."

He scoffed, "Says who?"

"Says everyone."

Spock watched their confrontation with little interest. This Kirk seemed like a fool; Uhura repeatedly rejected him and he kept coming back for more. Maybe he was a masochist?

"And you believe them all?"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't."

He honestly couldn't think of a good reason. He hadn't actually slept with a lot of girls at the school; they were all rumors. Yeah he was a flirt, but not a slut.

Instead of answering, he started playing with her hair, "You know, you look very nice with your hair down."

She slapped his hands away and quickly put her hair back into the ponytail.

He smirked and leaned closer, "Please Uhura, give me a chance?"

"No."

"Please? I promise if you just give me a chance I will leave you alone forever."

She was tempted, "No."

"Please Uhura?"

Spock spoke up, "I think she made it very clear she does not want to pursue a romantic relationship with you."

Kirk and Uhura both turned around, surprised. Uhura smirked when she saw who it was while Kirk upped and downed him. Who the hell does this guy think he is? Kirk saw he was wearing a Starfleet uniform so he cooled down a little.

"You are right." Kirk said as he stood up.

Spock continued, "I believe what you are doing can be construed as harassment. I think an apology is in order."

Kirk stared at the Commander, then Uhura and muttered, "I'm sorry, Uhura."

She smirked at him, "It's okay."

He nodded to her first, then Spock before leaving. Spock was about to leave as well when she said, "Thank you Commander. You're like my knight in shining armor."

"You are welcome. How often does he bother you?"

"At least twice a day." She sighed.

"I can have him stopped if you would like."

She laughed, "No it's okay. He's like a love-sick puppy."

"Very well. Let me know if you change your mind." And he turned to leave.

"Commander, would you like to go to lunch with me?"

Spock was hungry and he didn't have anything else to do for the rest of the day, "Yes."

"Great." She gave him that million dollar smile she perfected before they walked away.

* * *

Uhura started laughing hysterically at the memory of Spock saving her from Kirk.

Spock was not sure what was so funny about the situation.

"It's cause even after you caught him, he still didn't stop."

"Has he harassed you recently?"

"Not in about four years. Especially not after you almost killed him on the Enterprise!"

He slightly grimaced at the memory, "As you would put it, 'he had it coming.'"

* * *

_Yayyy done with chapter three! I still hope everyone is enjoying it. I have all these people alerting my story and favoriting it but barely any reviews :( __I can't know what I'm doing wrong if no one tells me. I would really love some feedback. Thanks! _


	4. Hi Mom

_It feels like it's been forever since I've updated lol but it's been like two weeks. I'm getting serious writers block! I need ideas! :(_

_I don't own Star Trek. _

_On with the storayyyy!_

* * *

"Oh you know Jim is your best friend." Uhura teased.

Spock considered her statement, "I do not have a best friend."

"Not even me?" she feigned a sad face.

"I suppose you will suffice."

She rolled her eyes, "Good thing my parents thought you would 'suffice' too."

* * *

"Don't be nervous, Spock; everything will be fine." Uhura said to Spock as they stood outside of her parents' house.

Spock, who held his hands behind his back, replied, "I am not apprehensive towards meeting your mother and father."

In reality, she was the one who was a nervous wreck. She gave him a shy smile, "I know. I'm scared as hell. You are like the first boy to meet them. Oh my God, I'm so nervous. I'm nervous. I'm so nervous!" She started inhaling and exhaling deeply while trying to calm and center herself.

He gave her a stern look, "Your antics are overdramatic and illogical."

She slapped his arm, "No they aren't! Spock, I'm nervous. I want them to like you."

Instead of responding, he rang the door bell.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." She chanted to herself over and over, waiting for that stupid door to open.

Uhura had never been so anxious in her entire life. Seconds felt like hours; the earth seemed to be moving in slow motion. She saw Spock glance at her out of the corner of his eye; all she could hear was her heart thundering in her ears and the front door open slowly.

The door opened to reveal a pretty girl who greatly resembled Uhura.

"Nyota!" The girl had a shrill, high-pitched voice and pulled Uhura into a bone-crushing hug.

"Zina," she exclaimed, "Spock, this is my older sister, Zina. Zina, this is my boyfriend, Spock."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Spock said politely.

"Polite and cute. Nyota, you hit the jackpot." She giggled, looking at him flirtatiously.

Zina was as tall as her younger sister and just as thin. The only differences between them were Zina wore a lot of makeup and her hair was cut short into an angled bob.

Uhura latched herself onto his arm and gave her sister the best death glare she could muster, "Back off. He's mine."

Ignoring her baby sister, Zina looked at Spock, "My room is down the hall if you ever get bored…" She threw a sarcastic smile at Uhura before walking back into the house.

Spock was slightly amused by their interaction. Zina was too friendly and made him uncomfortable. Hopefully the rest of her family wasn't the same.

Uhura led him into the house to their spacious living room where the rest of the family was waiting. "Mom, Zina was teasing me again!" she cried with mock sadness.

Her mother, a tall and slim lady stood up and hugged her, "It's okay, baby. Zina is doing the dishes tonight."

Zina scoffed, "What?! I thought Malcolm was doing them!"

Her mother replied, "I changed my mind. You are doing them now."

Uhura snickered at her sister before introducing Spock, "Mom, this is Spock, the Vulcan of my dreams. Spock, this is my mother, Aisha."

"It is so nice to meet you, Mr. Spock." Her mother said kindly.

Spock gave her a nod, "The pleasure is all mine."

A man about 50 years old with graying hair stood up and approached them. Uhura continued, "Dad this is Spock; Spock, my dad, Martin."

As Spock held out his hand to shake her dad's, she put her hand on top of his. "Vulcans are telepathic. They don't touch people."

Her dad apologized, "I'm sorry I did not know."

"Then why does he touch you?" a young man asked.

"Because I'm his girlfriend, idiot. Spock this is my older brother, Malcolm. Malcolm, Spock." She rolled her eyes as she finished.

"Hi." Malcolm waved. Spock nodded in return.

Aisha spoke up, "Dinner is ready. Spock, I hope you like steak."

"Mom! I told you he was a vegetarian!" Uhura exclaimed.

Her mother broke into a wide grin, "Calm down. It was a joke."

Malcolm muttered, "I can see you still don't have a sense of humor."

"I can see you still live with mom and dad." She shot back.

"Knock it off." Her father grumbled, "You all are old enough to stop fighting."

The three siblings rolled their eyes as everyone shuffled their way into the dining room, taking preferred seats. As the feast commenced, Malcolm spoke up, "So how did you two meet?"

Spock began to answer but Uhura cut him off, "At the academy."

"I know that, but HOW?"

"Class." She avoided everyone's gaze.

"You were classmates?" Aisha asked.

"Yes." "No." Uhura and Spock spoke at the same time.

"Well which one is it?" Malcolm asked, a smug look crossing his face. He knew exactly who was telling the truth.

Spock answered, "I was an instructor and Nyota was my student."

Zina choked on the water she was drinking, Malcolm started snickering while her parents stared at the couple in shock.

Martin spoke first, "Is this true, Nyota?"

She looked down and nodded. The silence was awkward and the tension in the air was thick.

Aisha spoke first, "It doesn't matter how or where they met, as long as they are happy. End of discussion," she changed the subject, "Well, who wants dessert? I prepared your favorite, Nyota—red velvet cake. Martin, some help please?" Her parents left the table and went into the kitchen.

Spock saw sadness and embarrassment written across her face. He put his hand over hers, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," she whispered, "We can talk about it later."

Zina grinned wickedly, "No, let's talk about it now. Is that why you are doing so "well" at the academy, because you're fucking your teaching?"

Uhura gasped as Malcolm's jaw dropped, "Zina, you don't need to go there."

Zina challenged him, "Well it's obviously true. How else could she be at the top of her class?"

"Maybe it's because I'm smart, unlike you, you superficial bitch."

"At least I don't need to sleep with someone to get good grades. I knew you weren't Little Miss Goody-two-shoes. Miss Straight A's. Miss Perfect. You're pathetic and a slut." Zina sneered.

Uhura stood up, her fists clenched; heads were ready to roll. She could not believe her sister was saying these things to her! As far as she knew, Zina was no sister of hers.

Before she could launch herself across the table, Spock intervened, "I must inform you that Nyota and I did not establish a relationship until after she was finished with my course. Also, you are insulting my intelligence by assuming I can be persuaded to administer exemplary grades for sexual favors--to which your accusations are inaccurate. You make it quite clear you are envious of Nyota's intelligence and beauty thus causing you to speak malignantly. You need to examine your attitude before you dare speaking like that to her again."

Uhura's heart skipped a beat as she heard him defend her. She sat back down and hugged him, "Thank you." She couldn't thank him enough.

Zina, who was at a loss for words, just rolled her eyes. Malcolm was smirking at them across the table. "I like this guy," he said, "Anyone who can put Zina in her place is a friend of mine."

Her parents came back into the dining room; her mother carrying a large red velvet cake with cream cheese icing and her father carrying a tray with six glasses filled with red wine.

After everything was set and served, her father asked, "So what happened while we were gone?"

Zina muttered into her wine glass, "Nothing."

Uhura clenched her jaw in order to keep from spewing hatred at her former sister.

Her mother looked at them skeptically. Spock commented on the cake, "This cake is delectable. I have never eaten red velvet cake before. I am sure my mother would agree with me."

"Why thank you. Tell us about your family and life on Vulcan, Spock."

"My mother is human and my father is Vulcan." He started telling the story of his life while everyone, except Zina, listened with interest. She excused herself, claiming she had important business calls to make.

By the end of the evening, the Uhura versus Zina battle was forgotten and everyone was enjoying conversations about school, work, entertainment, and life.

As her mother started removing the dishes from the table she asked, "So when are you two going to get married?"

"Mom!"

"What? I like Mr. Spock and I just want to know when the hell I am getting some grandkids."

"MOM!"

"Okay; never mind. Don't be so touchy."

Her father mumbled, "There better not be any grandkids running around here any time soon."

Uhura rolled her eyes and said, "Well Spock and I are exhausted. We shall be going up to my room. See you in the morning." She gave both of her parents kisses as Spock bid them good night. She led him upstairs to her room, which stayed the same from when she last left it. The walls were painted a pale pink and covered with posters of various rock bands and super models. The wooden floor squeaked with every step they took to the full-sized bed covered with a zebra comforter.

She leaned into him, planting a light kiss on his lips, "Thank you so much for being my knight in shining armor—again."

He gave her a light kiss back, "I did not approve of how she was talking to you. It was the logical thing to do."

"I think you deserve a reward." She licked her lips seductively.

His eyebrow rose, "What award would that be?"

She giggled as her fingers slowly started undoing his belt, "I think you know what it is."

As much as she wanted her to continue, he stopped her, "I do not think this is the appropriate place…"

His thoughts were cut off by a loud knock on the door. She opened it to see her father standing there. When he didn't say anything, she asked him, "Yes?"

"I wanted to make sure you were being good."

"Dad!" she whined, "Did you really have to go there?!"

"Yes. Your mother wanted to talk to you. She's in the kitchen."

She rolled her eyes, "Great. I'm in trouble." She looked back at Spock and told him, "I'll be back."

As she left the room, her father stepped in then closed the door. Spock gave him a questioning look, "Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Uhura?"

"Call me Martin. And no, I just wanted to say I appreciate you standing up for Nyota. Aisha and I were listening to everything from the kitchen. I know Zina can be a handful and downright mean at times but… I don't know. I can tell Nyota is in love and she is lucky to have a man like you." He clapped his hand on Spock's back.

Spock carefully thought about his response, "Thank you, sir, and I am in love with Nyota."

"That's all I needed to hear."

They were interrupted by Uhura walking into the room, "Dad, Mom didn't want to see me."

"Oh. I thought she did. Sorry. Good night you two." He said before leaving.

She locked the door, stripped to her underwear then laid on the bed, "So what did you and my dad talk about?"

He removed his clothing then climbed into bed next to her, "The Academy."

She propped herself up on one arm to look at him, "Are you lying?"

He kissed her, "Yes."

* * *

Uhura tapped her temple and thought for a moment, "You never did tell me what my dad said…"

Spock pondered whether or not he should tell her about the conversation. He knew she would like to know about the nice things her father said to him but the conversation was obviously done in confidence, "It will remain that way."

She scoffed, "Fine then. That's okay because I'll stop telling you things from now on."

He raised an eyebrow and joked, "You speak as if depriving me of gossip is a horrible idea."

She kissed his cheek, "You know you love it."

* * *

_End of chapter 4. :D_


	5. Only the Lonesome Love Us

_Hi readers :) ugh it felt like this chapter took me forever to write! I get so anxious lol _

_I would like to thank conico from the bottom of my heart for helping me out with this chapter! Her story **To Be Young, Emotional, and Vulcan** is amazing and if you haven't already, check it out!  
_

_Meh, I don't own Star Trek.....yet? lol jk I wish._

* * *

Spock practically rolled his eyes, "For being such an intelligent woman, you have the worst interests."

"Hey! Gossip is a natural and important part of a lady's life."

That statement must be true, he thought, his mother loved gossip. Even though she didn't have many people to gossip with on Vulcan, she was still an avid fan.

Uhura continued, "I have many other hobbies too. I like to read, go to museums, and make love to you," she added with a smirk.

The corners of Spock's mouth twitched as he thought about the last time they did it.

"I think that's my favorite hobby of all," she said slyly.

"I concur. It is too one of my favorite pastimes."

"Remember our first time?"

* * *

Sitting in her room one night, Uhura began writing a paper that was due in two weeks. She was thinking about what her roommate, Gaila, told her before leaving for a party.

"_So roomie, what're you gonna do tonight?" Gaila asked while fixing her hair._

"_I'm going to start this paper for xenolinguistics level four." Uhura replied as she started to gather her research supplies together._

_Gaila tore her gaze away from her reflection to look at her boring roommate, "Are you being serious?" _

"_Yes…"_

"_And when is this paper due?"_

"_Two weeks from now."_

_Gaila tossed her hands into the air and exclaimed, "Oh my God, Nyota, you need a life!"_

_Uhura looked down at her hands, "I have a life. I just feel like getting a head start. You don't have to be so mean about it."_

_The Orion started to feel bad, "I don't mean to be mean; I just feel like you are always either in here or in the library. You never want to go anywhere with me."_

"_That's because I care about my education." Uhura said in her defense._

"_I care about mine too I guess, but whatever. You need to go out and party sometime. Or better yet, get laid." Gaila suggested with a smirk._

"_Gaila!" the mortified roommate exclaimed._

_She started laughing, "Yeah yeah. Well have fun writing your paper, Miss Prude. Don't stay up too late." She added with a wink._

"_Use protection!" Uhura yelled as the door whooshed shut._

Even though she tried her hardest to remember the last time she went to a shindig, nothing was coming to her mind. It had obviously been a long time. Uhura debated on whether or not to call Gaila and ask her for directions to the party, but eventually decided against it, feeling like she'd be a third wheel because her roommate was going with her new boyfriend. Uhura tried to focus on her the research for the paper, but her friend's last comment kept running through her head.

"_Get laid."_

Uhura was still a virgin. She was the only 23 year old she knew who was still one. In high school she used to feel excluded when her and her girlfriends would to get together and they would brag about all the sexual adventures they experienced. She never had any stories to contribute to their conversations so they would tease her, of course, but she didn't care. There was nothing wrong with holding out, she thought.

But lately, she's wanted her boyfriend more than usual. They would kiss but before things could get too heated, he would stop. That frustrated the hell out of her. She knew Spock was the perfect man to take her virginity and she wanted him to do it tonight. The cloudy haze in her mind parted and a ray of light shined down as the perfect idea dawned on her. She was going to seduce her boyfriend. Uhura wondered if the people who discovered the Dead Sea Scrolls or the Holy Grail felt a fraction of the elation she was tasting.

She ran over to the shared, walk-in closet to attain the perfect ensemble required to carry out her plot. After deciding her section of the closet was too plain and conservative, she scurried over to Gaila's side. She was almost positive her best friend wouldn't mind sharing some clothes, especially if she knew this was the reason.

After settling on a silky, cream-colored negligee with lacey accents which reached her mid thigh, she held it against herself to make sure the sizing was correct. Deciding the garment should be put on before getting to Spock's quarters, she found a long, black overcoat on Gaila's side as well. She glanced at the time on her communicator, which read 9:04 pm, and deduced she didn't have time to lollygag and take forever to get ready.

Uhura skipped to the bathroom, squealing with excitement about her master plan. She touched up her makeup, misted herself with her favorite perfume, and shook her hair out of the ponytail; remembering some cosmetology tips Gaila enlightened her with, she sprayed her hair with hair spray and scrunched it a bit to give herself sexy waves.

After changing into her outfit, Uhura rushed to the computer to ask where Commander Spock was located and she felt a huge wave of relief when she saw he was in his room. It would have been horrible if she got ready and found out he was in the library or someplace public. Slipping into her jacket and boots, she bolted out of her dormitory at lightning speed.

Uhura walked as fast as she could toward the Faculty Residence Building without tripping on her long coat. When she was halfway there, she heard her name being yelled. Looking around, she spotted a guy waving at her.

She yelled back, "Hey!' then continued on her journey.

"Uhura! Wait up!" She turned around to see him running after her. Jim Kirk had a knack for finding her at the worse times

"What do you want, Jim?" she called out to him.

As he neared her, he replied, "I love it when you say my name like that."

"How do you always find me?"

"I have an Uhura radar," he smirked.

She raised an eyebrow, "Okay cause that's not creepy."

He laughed, "So where are you headed to?"

"I'm going to a friend's place to study."

Kirk asked innocently, "Can I join?"

Uhura looked at him incredulously, "No!"

"Why not?" he tried to give her a sad face.

"Because you will only serve as a distraction and because I said so."

He looked her over once, "You look awfully dolled up to be 'studying'."

"So is it illegal for me to try and look good?"

"No, no. You always look good to me." He complimented her with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, me and every other female in this galaxy." She glanced at her communicator; Jim had already wasted two minutes of her time.

He shrugged, not being able to disagree with her there, "When are you going to let me take you out?"

"I'll let you take me out when you realize I want nothing to do with you."

"You know, you can be so cruel sometimes. But I like that. It makes me wonder if underneath your dominant, prudish personality lies a submissive, sex goddess. Hmm?"

She stopped short and hit his arm, "You're so gross! And it's not like you'd find out anyway. You are seriously wasting my time. Bye Kirk."

Before he could respond, she sped off in the direction of Spock's building. Jim could be so frustrating sometimes! Why did he always have to find her or ask her out or make her want to rip her hair out?! She figured she would never know the answer.

Uhura glanced over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't following her. To her surprise, he was nowhere in sight so she slowed down as she neared her destination. She didn't want to be all flustered and out of breath when she saw Spock. The cool burst of air hit her as she entered the building and made her way up to his floor. She punched in code to his quarters, which was one of the many anniversary presents he gave her. Uhura tried not to abuse of her privilege of stopping by randomly, most of the time she would let him know that she is coming over, but tonight she wanted to get him with the element of surprise.

The door opened with a quiet hiss and she tip-toed into his apartment. The sound of the shower running filled the apartment so she knew he would be very surprised to see her. She kicked off her boots and threw the overcoat into the living area. Lying down on his bed which was pressed into a corner of the room, she arranged and rearranged her position until she figured out which one looked sexiest—propped up on elbows and legs curled coyly. The bathroom door was hidden from her angle, but she could see the faint beams of light coming from it.

"Computer, dim lights," she whispered.

Spock had just gotten in the shower when, unbeknownst to him, Uhura arrived. Her familiar scent filled his nose and he sighed deeply. His mind constantly played tricks on him. Even when she wasn't with him, she invaded his life. When he closed his eyes, he would see her. When he breathed deeply, he managed to smell her. If he listened hard enough, he could almost hear her. She intruded on every thought he had. Like most of his days, when she was nowhere near him she still manipulated his five senses.

"Nyota," he whispered to the air. Some serious meditation was necessary if he wanted to have a peaceful rest tonight. Stepping out of the shower and wrapping the towel loosely around his waist, he walked into his room and to his dresser.

Uhura held her breath when she saw Spock's shadow form on the wall to her left. Every muscle in her body froze as she watched him stride over to drawers and pick out something to wear. Her eyes scanned his entire back side and she was slightly surprised to see how muscular he was. Normally wearing his Starfleet uniform he appeared tall and lanky, but with just the thin terrycloth fabric covering a small portion of his body, every lean muscle was visible.

Tiny pearls of water cascaded slowly down his sculpted physique. Only being able to see his backside was slightly disappointing. Uhura wanted him to turn around, badly, in order to see his hard chest and well-defined abdomen; she could only imagine how they look with water dripping from them. Her eyes strained to catch a glimpse of his front side, but he didn't move around much as he searched for clothing. She was feeling proud of herself for being as quiet as a mouse and surprised that he couldn't hear her heart, which was thundering in her chest. Her thoughts were interrupted when the towel dropped to the floor as he found some clothes.

Uhura's mouth fell in shock when she saw Spock's glorious backside.

'Finally!' she screamed in her head.

A wide grin broke out across her face as she gazed at him. She tried, and failed miserably, to stifle a giggle as naughty thoughts ran through her perverted mind.

Spock whirled around swiftly at the unexpected laughter. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the gorgeous Nyota lying in his bed. He picked up the towel to cover himself as she got off of the bed and strutted over to him. She smirked, "Well this is a side of you I'd like to see more often."

His face slightly flushed green as he stood up a bit straighter, "What are you doing here?"

"What? Not happy to see me?"

"I am surprised. I did not expect to see you tonight." He looked over her ensemble. Her outfit was very revealing, he noted. He wondered if she walked here dressed like that.

"Don't worry, I wore a long coat over this," she answered his question before he asked it, "What do you think?" she asked while spinning around slowly.

He said with a nod, "I approve."

Uhura smiled and kissed him deeply. Spock exhaled hard out of his nose as her tongue slipped into his mouth. When he felt her tug at his towel, he broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently.

His gaze fell to the floor, "I do not think it would be wise to engage in intercourse."

Taking a step back, she questioned, "Why not?"

When he didn't answer, she spoke, "We have been dating for a year and five months! I want you!"

Holding his hands behind his back, he asked, "Are we not intimate enough for your satisfaction?"

"No, we aren't," she exclaimed while pacing the room angrily, getting a little too loud for his liking, "I want to be intimate with you on the highest level possible. But you seem to never want to do anything! Are you not attracted to me or something?

He strode over to her with hard, quick steps, "You do not comprehend how appealing you are to me. I yearn for you every day and every night. I am required to meditate for hours every evening so I can have some degree of self control when I face you."

She narrowed her eyes, "Then prove it."

He stood in front of her, breathing hard. She sauntered over to his bed and laid on it softly, "Please?"

Spock followed her to the bed and captured her mouth with his. He kissed her hard but passionately as his body covered hers. She ran her hands up his smooth, muscular back and through his still damp hair as he slid the straps of her negligee down her shoulders. His lips kissed their way to her neck where he attacked it in a frenzy.

Uhura tugged at the towel that was still wrapped around his waist; he lifted himself up slightly so she could remove it completely.

Tingles of desire crept up her spine as he softly cupped her breast. Through the flimsy silk material of her gown, he could feel she wasn't wearing a bra. That observation made him curious as to whether or not she was wearing any panties. His hands traveled south and played with the lace material at the hem of her lingerie. She moaned his name into the kiss when she felt his hand slide across her most sensitive area. He slid the silky gown down her body and tossed it aside as he gazed down at her body, committing every single inch of her to his memory.

She pulled him down and started nibbling on the tip of his sensitive ear, "Now."

He positioned himself in between her thighs then asked, "You are certain you want to proceed with this?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"I want this more than you can ever know."

Feeling him press into her, she bit down on her lower lip to take her mind off of the surging pain. Spock hesitated for a moment, but then continued when she gave him an encouraging nod. He was met with some resistance but pushed through it as gently and slowly as possible. Upon doing so he heard a sharp intake of breath and opened his eyes to see Uhura lying there with her eyes clamped shut, pain and discomfort written all over her face. He was going to pull out but she opened her eyes and smiled softly.

Noticing he was completely inside of her, he started thrusting at a snail-like pace. Spock didn't want to cause her anymore discomfort and because it felt absolutely amazing; he wanted to revel in it as long as possible. He wanted to pound into her with all of his strength, but he didn't want to hurt his Nyota.

Realizing he was sliding easier in and out of her, he picked up his pace a little. Uhura looked up and studied his face; beads of sweat were forming on his brow, his eyes were closed, his lips pressed into a thin line, and he was exhaling through his nose in ragged and strenuous spurts. It was still hurting her a little, but she could tell how much he enjoyed it. She knew the pain would fade into a slight discomfort eventually. Hopefully, she thought.

"Faster." She whispered breathlessly into his ear as he fingers clawed at his back. The pain dulled into borderline numbness. She wasn't sure how to describe the feeling. Maybe if he sped up it would start feeling better?

Spock obeyed her command and went a little faster, willing to do anything she demanded. He lifted her hips up a bit and the thrusting became a little easier and deeper. Staring down at her with an animalistic look, Uhura's stomach fluttered with lust. This wasn't the stoic and impassive Spock she was used to interacting with. Turned on by the lewd and very human beast-like aura that oozed from him, she lustfully smiled at him as he grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"Harder." Going faster definitely helped a little.

The bed was starting to beat against the wall in sync with their rhythm. She pulled him into a desperate kiss as he experienced a pleasantly strange feeling build up inside of him.

The fingers that previously tore at Spock's back were now covered with a light green liquid. A strange tingling sensation shot through every nerve in his body as he came with a gasp. Without any warning, he collapsed on top of Uhura, panting and sweating. Even though she could barely breathe, she loved the feeling him on top of her.

After catching his breath, a stinging feeling was bringing him down from his high. He reached over his shoulder to touch his back; when he saw his fingers, they were stained with blood. He was torn between the throbbing pain and the desire for her to do it again; an inner masochist was yearning to be set free. Somewhat disturbed by this thought, his focus turned to Uhura who reclaimed his attention.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" she apologized as she stared at her own green tinged fingers, horrified at what she'd done.

"Your apology is accepted. I am fine."

Uhura pulled his covers around her, for once not knowing what to say. Spock laid down on his stomach, staring at her quizzically, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," she chewed on her bottom lip, "That was…nice."

"I agree. I am not quite sure why I was against having intercourse in the first place." He really wasn't sure why they waited so long and why he rejected her previous advances.

"Because you were sca-ared," she teased.

"I do not fear anything. I do have a question though. You were in pain, why did you not stop me?"

"Because it will start feeling good eventually."

He considered her statement. She wants to do it again, he thought as excited as he could get. Instead of cuddling and basking in the after-sex glow, they laid in bed talking about the issues she was having with her research paper.

"Speaking of research papers, I should be getting back. It's really late."

Although he wanted her to stay with him, he knew that it would look very suspicious if anyone saw her leaving the building in the morning. Every time she had to leave him, a certain sadness would consume her.

Uhura walked into her dorm and was surprised to see her roommate was back already. "What are you doing back so early?" she asked her friend.

"Where were you? And why are you wearing my coat?" Gaila asked back suspiciously.

Uhura took of the coat and tossed it on Gaila's bed who took one look at what she was wearing and her jaw dropped, "And my lingerie? Okay missy, you have some explaining to do."

Uhura tried her hardest not to smile, "I finally did it!"

"Did it? Did it! Oh my god! Details, details, details!" Gaila squealed and clapped her hands excitedly.

Uhura hesitated; no one knew about her and Spock yet. Even though Gaila was her best friend, she was still nervous to tell anyone.

"Loose lips sink ships." Uhura replied.

Gaila's eyes widened in shock, "Nyota! You are my best friend. I will not tell a soul. I swear, I swear, I swear. Please?"

She did confide in her roommate about almost everything, plus she was itching to tell someone about her and Spock, "Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise!"

Uhura took a deep breath, "I've been having an affair with someone…"

Gaila questioned cautiously, "Who?"

"Commander Spock."

"Oh my God! I knew it! I knew it! I could tell by the way you would talk about him or the looks he'd give you and I knew it! So what's it like to get with a Vulcan?"

Uhura sighed, "It was amazing, you have no idea. I mean it hurt like hell, but felt good at the same time, you know what I mean?"

"Oh yeah, it'll only get better. Wow, I just can't believe it—you and Commander Spock. How long has this been going on for?"

"A year and five months."

Gaila frowned, "A year and five months? And this is the first time I'm hearing it."

"I wanted to tell you of course, but I couldn't. He and I can get into so much trouble if it gets around so please, I'm begging you, please don't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed. Now tell me what happened and include lots of details please!"

* * *

"I am intrigued. What details did you enlighten Gaila with?" Spock asked.

Uhura grabbed his hands, "I told her everything. I told her you were HUGE. I told her about how rough you like it and how you talk surprisingly dirty for a Vulcan."

His posture stiffened as he digested her words. She laughed, placing her hand on his shoulder to help him relax again, "I'm kidding, baby. I told her I don't kiss and tell." Gaila was her best friend, of course she told her most of the details, but what Spock didn't know couldn't hurt him.

"Are you being untruthful?"

"Maybe. Yes. I told her it was great. You were great."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "I believe I am better than great."

Laughing, Uhura questioned, "Oh really? What words would you use to describe you?"

Quoting her, he answered, "Amazing. Mind-blowing. Heart-stopping. Jaw-dropping. All of the above?"

She giggled and kissed him gently, "Yes. Yes, you are."

* * *

_End of chapter 5. I hope I didn't disappoint. And thank you again, conico. :D_


	6. Carpe Diem

_This chapter was really hard to write :( oy vey. in case you don't know: carpe diem means seize the day in latin. whoot! xD_

_p.s. i didn't make any real changes to the previous chapter. there was one of those long bars missing and it was really bothering me so i had to fix it. anal much? hahaha onnnn the the chapterrrrr!!! ^_^_

_eeeepppp i forgot to credit discovery health to the quote about tantric sex! don't sue me! . here is the link to where i got it from! _

_health. discovery. com/ centers/ sex/ tantric/ tantricsex. html (no spaces!) very informative site :) and wow i think i just overdosed on all the smiley faces i used haha_

_nooowwww on with the story :)_

_oh wait wait! i don't own the song Beyond Antares either! damn i'm a pain in the ass, forgetting all these damn citations. _

_finally on with the story!!!!_

_okay damnit, one more thing. i'm not sure if there really is a museum of science in san fran. from what i'm aware of, i made it up. so if there is one, i am_ _not affiliated with it :) _

_i think we are ready for the story now. let me think a moment. yes. i'm done with this long ass disclaimer! ugh! _

_go ahead and read on now :P_

* * *

"Speaking of sex," Uhura started, "Remember the museum? Can you say awkward?"

"Certainly, I can say awkward. Why would I not be able to?" Spock replied, confused.

"Spock! Ugh you never—" she was cut off by him raising an eyebrow, his eyes giving her a smirk that his mouth could not.

She laughed, "Oh ho ho, you're a sly one."

"What was wrong with the museum? It was informative."

"Almost too informative. At least for that stage in our relationship!"

* * *

Beep beep beep was all Uhura heard as she was brushing her teeth. Poking her head around the door frame, she saw the red light flashing on her computer.

"Incoming call," the computer spoke mechanically.

"Crap." Uhura mumbled, her mouth filled with toothpaste.

Spitting the contents out of her mouth, she ran to the computer before the call was lost. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she accepted the call.

Uhura grinned like a school girl when Spock's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi, Commander," she said shyly, trying to hide her smile. His appearance always managed to give her butterflies.

"Good morning, Cadet," he responded with a nod.

"How're you doing?"

"I am well. How are you doing?"

Looking at him innocently, she answered, "I'm better now. How can I help you?"

Spock glanced to the side, "I am curious as to what you are doing this coming Saturday, the 17th of April."

Uhura thought for a moment, "Nothing. Why?"

"Would you care to escort me to the San Francisco Museum of Science for the unveiling of its newest exhibit?"

Her eyebrows rose in surprise and then after she regained her composure, a sly smile crept across her beautiful face, "Are you asking me on a date, Commander?"

Unsure of how to respond, he gave a short, quick nod.

"Then sure, I would be honored to go to the San Francisco Museum of Science with you. What is the new exhibit?"

"The museum wishes for the exhibit to stay confidential until Saturday."

Looking impressed, she said, "Wow, it must be good then. I wonder what it will be."

"We will discover on Saturday."

"Okay, I have a question. What should I wear? My Starfleet uniform or normal clothes?"

"You should wear what is most comfortable. I will meet you at the south entrance of the Academy at 1100 hours; a car will be waiting for us."

"I can hardly wait. Have a nice day!" She blew him a kiss, as she always did, when they were saying their goodbyes over the video chat.

The corner of his lips twitched as he said, "Have a nice day as well." He was about to disconnect the call but she called his attention back.

"Ahem," Uhura cleared her throat, "I'm waiting."

"What are you waiting for?"

"You know what I'm waiting for," she whined. When he just sat there giving her a confused look, she continued, "You didn't catch it!"

How could he have forgotten? She expected him to catch her kisses and save them for later when he was thinking about her.

Spock pressed his lips into a thin line before speaking, "I apologize. Will you send me another kiss so I can seize it, please?"

"Gladly," she said, smiling. Uhura blew him an ever bigger kiss then sent it his way. He held up his hand and pretended catch the invisible kiss. She smiled and said with a wink, "See you later, babe," before disconnecting the call.

Spock was uncertain as to why she liked to give him kisses through the computer; he couldn't feel them or return them so what was the point? She said she liked doing it because it was cute and it made her happy, therefore he humored her.

He was not too sure what to do on a first date. When he was a teenager, he had read stuff about dates but it all seemed exaggerated. So he placed a call to his mother to ask for her advice.

Amanda's pleasantly surprised face materialized on his screen, "Hello, Spock! I'm so happy you called. How have you been, dear?"

"I have been well, mother. I trust you are doing well also?"

Her smile brightened, "Yes, I have been fine. You know I miss you."

Spock gave her a nod, "I have an issue to discuss with you. It is very important."

She scooted closer to the screen, "What is it? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, mother. I am currently involved with someone and I am taking her to the museum on Saturday. She said it was a date. I am unaware of what to do on a date."

"Spock!" his mother exclaimed, "A date? Tell me about this girl. What is she like?"

"Her name is Nyota. She is intelligent and beautiful." He put it simply.

"Do you have a picture of her?"

He was going to say no, but he had an idea. "Hold on, please." Spock replayed his and Uhura's previous conversation; he found a still of her smiling and sent it to his mother.

Amanda's jaw dropped, "She is stunning."

He nodded, "Yes she is."

"She looks like a baby, Spock."

"A baby? Mother, Nyota's features do not resemble that of an infant's."

His mother smiled, "I meant she looks very young. How old is she?"

"She is 21 years of age."

"She is a baby! How did you meet?"

"Mother, are you going to interrogate me about her or are you going to help me with my dilemma?"

She narrowed her eyes, "You sound like your father. What is it you needed help with again?"

"I have an engagement with Nyota—"

She interrupted, "Engagement?! Spock, you are getting married?"

Spock's posture stiffened, "Mother, I did not mean to imply a marriage engagement. I meant a rendezvous or… a date."

"I know, dear. I was teasing you. You wanted to know what to do, right?" Amanda paused so he could respond, to which Spock gave a nod, and then she continued, "Well you are taking her somewhere already. Afterwards, take her someplace to eat. You better pay for everything, Spock. Even if she insists, you pay! That's the gentlemanly thing to do. Hmmm… then after you take her to eat, I'm not sure. You can do whatever then. If it's late, take her home. If it's still early… do anything? Watch the sunset, sit around and talk, play the lute for her. There's an endless amount of things you can do. I hope I helped, have I?"

Some of his mother's suggestions weren't half bad. "Yes, mother, you have been very informative. Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear. Let me know how the date goes, alright?"

"I will. Good bye, Mother."

"Bye, honey. I love you."

He gave her a nod before disconnecting the call.

* * *

Uhura's heart was thrashing against her ribcage as she approached the south entrance to the Academy. She could see Spock standing with his back towards her and was getting more nervous with each step towards him. Why she always got nervous around him, she would never know. When she was near, he turned around and greeted her, "Hello, Nyota."

"Hi, Comman—Spock." She had to remind herself that when they were alone she was allowed to call him by his first name.

As they walked over to a taxi that was waiting, she squealed, "I can't wait to get there. I'm so excited!"

"It should be very interesting." He opened the car door for her and then slid into the seat.

Uhura placed her hand on top of his, "I'm really glad you invited me." After they pulled away from the Academy, she placed a small kiss on his lips.

He wanted her to kiss him again. Spock noticed the cab driver staring at Uhura through the rearview mirror. Spock did not appreciate the man blatantly ogling at her. Granted, she was lovely and hard not to stare at, but this man should know better. "Excuse me, driver. Could you please explain to me how you are able to drive carefully while gaping at my mate?"

The driver's eyes met Spock's, "I wasn't doin' nothin' wrong."

"I believe it will beneficial if you concentrate on your job, rather than my partner."

"I'm very good at multi-tasking," the cab drive replied with a smirk.

This creep was just asking for a Vulcan beat down. Before Spock could respond, Uhura spoke, "I bet you are. Working your Johnson in your right hand and holding a hoagie in your left hand. Now if you'll excuse us, you weird, fat pervert."

The driver grumbled something about people being too touchy these days but the couple ignored him. About ten minutes later, they arrived at the museum. There was a line for the museum that stretched around the block, thus making Uhura groan with annoyance. When Spock led her past the line and into the lobby, she was surprised.

"How come we don't have to wait?" she asked.

"I have two tickets already reserved for us. Plus, they hold my father in high regards."

"Wow, Spock. I never thought you would use nepotism."

"The tickets were sold-out. I utilized what ever method seemed fitting to obtain them."

"You are quite the manipulator. I love it." Uhura said as she latched herself onto his arm. He led his girlfriend into a small room filled with about forty people waiting for the uncovering of the top secret display. The door that would lead the spectators to the exhibit was under extreme security. Two huge Klingon men were guarding it; a 'try-and-get-past-me' look covered their arrogant faces.

"What time does it start?" she asked. A child-like feeling of excitement and eagerness swept over her as Spock answered, "Two minutes and twenty four…twenty three seconds."

Uhura gazed around the room to analyze what type of crowd she was with. Most of the people were older; she and Spock were probably among the youngest. Everyone looked professional, for the most part, and had brilliant aura surrounding them.

The curator of the museum, a short and bald man, strode into the room, ready to begin his speech, "Welcome to the San Francisco Museum of Natural Science! I am the museum's curator, Todd Hacobo. I want to thank all of you V.I.P. guests for attending this spectacular event—"

Turning to Spock, Uhura whispered, her voice sounding astonished, "We are V.I.P?!"

"You deserve nothing less."

"—it took five years and hundreds of thousands of hours and manpower to complete this occasion. Our investigative team endured long hours of research and worked around the clock to accomplish—"

She was starting to feel antsy, "I wish he would hurry up."

Spock nudged his head to the side, as if to say he agreed.

"—this is by far the most exhilarating attraction we have ever produced at the San Francisco Museum of Natural Science. The research was extensive and I could not be more grateful for our hardworking staff—"

Okay, this man was just trying to piss her off. 'Get on with it!' she screamed in her head. Seriously, was it necessary to drag this speech out?

"—and now, the moment you have all been waiting for. Prepare to be amazed." The curator nodded to the Klingon guards, who parted and opened the double doors leading to the new exhibit.

Uhura covered her mouth with one of her hands, forcibly containing herself from squealing in delight. Spock took her hand as they moved into other room to finally see what they would be observing:

The History and Evolution of Sex in the Universe.

Sex?! Of all the things in the universe to choose from, this museum chooses sex. He sensed her heart beat increase and her body temperature raise by point two degrees.

"Is there something wrong, Nyota?" He picked a horrible day to visit the museum.

"N-no," she stammered out. Sex was one of the few topics Uhura was embarrassed to talk about. Now she was going to feel awkward and shy around him, which she did not want to happen. She always reverted back to her school-girl ways and got all giggly and weird.

The first display they happened upon was a detailed description and instructional practice of Kama Sutra. Uhura started to read about the history of Kama Sutra but her attention was diverted when she took a look at all of the pictures on display. Men with 5 women. Women contorted into positions with there legs twisted around like pretzels. A list of endless sex positions, all encouraged to build and mind-blowing orgasms.

She could feel her face burning at the fact she was so drawn to these pictures. She couldn't tear her eyes away from them even if she was offered a million dollars. When Spock placed his hand on her shoulder, her enticement for the images was broken.

"What do you think about the images?" he asked.

She thought about it, "I don't know. They… they are so… appealing; I can't explain it. I like looking at them. Oh my god, you must think I'm a pervert."

"I do not consider you a pervert. Shall we move on to the next display?"

'Yes! Maybe the next presentation will be less…sexual?' Uhura thought. "Sure." Boy was she wrong.

"Tantric Sex," Spock read the title, "Fascinating."

She scanned over the description, "This kind of lovemaking has a distinct beginning and ending, with a climax somewhere in between and an average duration of 10 to 15 minutes. Given that women can take about 20 minutes just to reach full arousal, this type of sexual experience can be deeply unsatisfying. In the Tantric model, the sexual experience is seen as a dance with no beginning or end. There is no goal, only the present moment of exquisite union. For this reason, lovemaking is meditative, expressive and intimate. Tantra teaches lovers how to extend the peak of their sexual ecstasy so that women _and_ men can experience several orgasms in a single sexual encounter—"

There was a couple standing next to them, an Orion male and a human female. The man growled sexily, "I can't wait to try this Tantric sex with you when we get home, baby!" His girlfriend replied seductively, "Oh I know. I want you to make me orgasm over and over and over, all night long."

Spock heard a sharp intake of breath and glanced at Uhura. Her face was slightly red as she looked at him, embarrassed. He had also heard the conversation and raised an eyebrow. Hearing what the woman said made him think about what his Nyota looked like when she got off. What a pretty face she makes…

Uhura felt her heart beating faster as she eavesdropped on the couple's conversation. How could they be so vulgar in public?! Buuutt, she did wonder what tantric sex would be like… Images of her and Spock, naked, engaging in lustful but deep, tantric sex flashed across her psyche. She closed her eyes and had to suppress a groan as her core grew damp. She was two steps away from jumping his bones then and there. Even if she did, the crowd around her would probably just think it was part of the exhibit.

Coming from her left, she heard sniffing. Out of her peripheral vision, Uhura could see Spock's nostrils flare slightly and him inhale slowly. He knew she was aroused. The thought of her being aroused turned him on, but he was better at hiding it. Oh, what a pretty face she'd make…

The man who she wanted to have tantric sex with faced her and observed, "I can't help but get the idea that you are… uncomfortable. We can leave if you wish."

Busted. She looked at him with wide eyes, "No, no! This stuff is interesting. I never really knew that there was a lot to sex."

"There is not."

Raising an eyebrow, Uhura asked, "Are you telling me this from experience?"

Spock answered, "No, I am telling you this from what I have read or heard."

"Oh… Have you ever…done it?"

"Done what?" he asked confused.

"Have you ever had sex?" she whispered.

This was not the time or place she wanted to ask such a personal question, but the subject was already brought up so why not ask?

Looking away before he answered, Spock said, "No. I have not. There was never a logical reason for me to have intercourse."

A surge of relief tore through her body, "Really? Me too."

His posture relaxed by a fraction. Instead of responding, he led her to another display about interspecies relationships. Certain species would not work together sexually because of genital sizes. Uhura was happy to know that she and Spock would have no problem in that department.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to eat here? We can find another place." Uhura suggested. Spock hated loud places and this restaurant would put a heavy metal concert to shame.

"This restaurant will suffice. We have not eaten anything all day." He said as they waited patiently, 3rd in line, to be seated. The Planet's Delight was hectic and busy; children were running around and screaming and adults were drinking and having a laugh. This place seemed more like a carnival than an eatery.

Uhura and Spock were conversing about the San Francisco Museum of Natural Science's other exhibits when she felt a tap on her shoulder and a man say goofily, "Would you like a balloon animal, miss?" She was going to roll her eyes and say 'No, I don't want a balloon animal' but the site in front of her eyes petrified her. A clown with big orange hair and a big, bright, red nose was standing there with a stupid grin painted on his stupid face.

Screaming bloody murder, Uhura ran around to Spock's front and hugged him tightly. She buried her face into his chest and her screams were muffled, "Get him away! Get him away!"

Spock didn't realize what was wrong until after it happened. He put a protective arm over his girlfriend's shaking form and said to the clown, "I would advise you to leave." The clown threw his hands up defensively and started backing away, his voice going deep, "I didn't mean to scare her. I'm sorry."

"Is he gone?" Uhura asked, her voice a mere whisper. He gave her a nod, "Let's leave. We will find another restaurant." He guided her out of the place, his hand resting on her hip.

Once they were outside and a safe proximity away from the clown, she finally apologized, "I'm really sorry about that. That was so embarrassing."

"I do not understand your reaction to the jester."

She wiped the leftover tears from her eyes and sighed, "Ever since I was little, I have been scared of clowns. For my 6th birthday, my parents had a clown at my party. He chased me around the backyard and I fell into the pool and broke my arm. I have hated them ever since. And then my brother Malcolm bought a clown mask and he would pop out of places, like my closet or behind the couch, wearing the mask. It would terrify me. Of course I told my mother, but that didn't stop him."

Spock raised an eyebrow as he listened to the recollection. When he didn't say anything, Uhura apologized again, "I am really sorry though. I ruined our date."

"Your apology is redundant. You cannot control what you are afraid of. As for ruining the date, you did not. Would you like to find another restaurant?"

"I lost my appetite."

"Would you like to go back to the Academy?"

No. Uhura sighed, "Yes."

* * *

The west side of the campus had a breath-taking view of the San Francisco Bay sunset. Uhura and Spock strolled to a deserted area to watch the magnificent sky fade from orange, yellow, and red to pink, purple and blue. Sitting against a tree, Uhura was laying in between Spock's outstretched legs with her head resting against his chest.

"I love the sky;" she sighed contently, "sunsets are amazingly beautiful."

"That they are. But a sunset does not hold a fraction of the beauty that Nyota Uhura holds."

She turned around to face him, beaming, "Spo-ock! You're making me blush." The sun's setting rays cast a golden halo around her smiling face. He inhaled deeply and he took a mental picture, wanting to remember her looking like his own personal golden angel.

After committing the picture to memory, Spock asked, "Would you consider me forward if I requested your presence in my quarters?"

Uhura's eyebrows rose slightly, "No. Not at all."

"Then would you care to accompany me to my residence?"

"I would love to."

Once they got into his apartment, he led her into his bedroom. She wondered what they would do in there. Her mind immediately flashed back to the museum and tantric sex. No! He wouldn't…

Spock guided her over to the bed and sat her down, "Wait here. I shall be back."

Uhura's heart beat a million times a minute as her overactive imagination led her to believe he would be trying to put the moves on her. She watched him go to his closet and retrieve what looked like a harp. Okay… that's not what she was expecting at all.

"What is that?"

"This is a Vulcan lute."

"What's it do?" she was getting confused.

"It is an instrument."

"An instrument….?"

He gave her a look as if to say 'stop asking questions' as he sat next to her on the bed. His nimble fingers began plucking at the strings of the lute and a melodic sound filled the room. Uhura closed her eyes and let the harmony dance around her mind; the tune was soft and soothing like the theme song for her dreams.

Spock glanced over at her, approving her reaction to the song. He wondered if she would realize what song it was.

The more she listened to the song, the more familiar it got. She knew it from somewhere… somewhere beyond the stars, maybe? Then it hit her. Beyond Antares!

Uhura sang softly, "And let the years go fading where my heart it, where my heart is."

He looked at her and his lips twitched into a miniscule smile.

"Where my love eternally is waiting," She continued as she softly stroked his cheek, "Somewhere, beyond the stars. Beyond Antares."

Spock drew out the ending notes of the song and turned to her. Before he could ask if she enjoyed it, Uhura placed a small kiss on his lips, "I loved it. Where did you learn how to play it?"

"I taught myself to play _Beyond Antares_ the day I heard you singing it—the day we met, officially."

She gasped, "Spock! Oh my God, that is so romantic!"

"You had that tune, as you would say, 'stuck in my head'. I was hearing it all day and all night."

"Play some more, please?"

His fingers glided over the strings and another tune glided around the room. This song was just as soothing, but it had more of a sad tone to it. Spock was a master at playing the Vulcan lute; he loved playing it ever since his father taught him how. It was one of the few things he could safely say he was passionate about.

After the song ended, Spock looked over at Uhura, who was fast asleep. Setting the lute aside, he picked her up bridal style and positioned her on the bed so she could sleep comfortably. Afterwards, he sat down on the foot of the bed contemplating what to do next. He could grade papers or do some research or lay next to his slumbering lover. Choosing the latter, of course, he lay down next to her and nuzzled his face into her neck. He wondered how Nyota would react to waking up this way. Hopefully she wouldn't slap him. Well after seeing a display about sadism and masochism, he thinks he might enjoy that.

* * *

Covering her face with her hands, Uhura groaned, "I still can't believe I freaked out in front of you about the damn clown."

"Now you can look back and laugh."

"I think a piece of me died that day," she said breathlessly, placing the back of her hand on her forehead for dramatic emphasis.

"Which piece would that be?"

"I will let you know as soon as I figure it out."

* * *

_end of chapter six. whoot! hmmm.. i'm not sure how many chapters are going to be in this story. i have like 5 more memories going on in my mind. but yeah hopefully i think of more!!!! thank you everyone who reviews. you guys/gals really keep me going :)_


	7. The After Dinner Payback

_Heyyyyy everyone! It is time for another installment of "Six Years". dun dun dun. I would like to thank Babita for giving me this idea :) thanks a lot! _

* * *

Spock gave his girlfriend a stern look then said seriously, "I will be back. Do not follow," as he stood up and gracefully strode to the hallway.

Uhura gave him a questioning look as she watched him walk to the back of the apartment towards their bedroom. She hated to see him go, but she loved to watch him leave. Biting down on her full lower lip, she inwardly sighed as she stared at his backside which disappeared into the darkened room. She absotively posilutely loved Spock's rear. Often at the most inconvenient times, like when they were in a store or on the bridge, she would get the maddening urge to give him a hard smack on his butt. Or maybe even a pinch. Regardless of the exploitation, she is fond of touching his ass.

Uhura clenched and unclenched her fists when that damn desire resurfaced. She could picture the consistent, reprimanding look he would always give her after her hand snaked its way to his backside. Her response to his look would be to giggle and shrug innocently.

She knew he loved it.

The memory of the one and only time Spock slapped her butt made her laugh out sneak attack would make her smile for years to come.

_One evening, Uhura was on her the balls of her feet trying to reach a box on the top shelf of their hallway closet. The box was just inches away from her fingertips when -POW- a sharp sting traveled throughout her body. She cried out and grabbed her rear as the pain slowly subsided. Swiftly looking around for the perpetrator, she saw Spock walking away from her, glancing over his shoulder. _

"_Oh you are going to get it!" she yelled after him, laughing. She rubbed her tush gently and mumbled, "That really hurt," but she couldn't help but smirk at the thought of him getting her like that. He was constantly surprising her. _

"What's taking you so long?" she called to him.

"Impatience is not a virtue," his voice reached her ears.

Ugh. Even though she loved him to death, he was pretty damn infuriating at times. But she was probably pretty damn infuriating to him as well. Sometimes, for no real reason, she would pick fights with him. Usually it was because she was bored or just because she wanted to see how far she could push his buttons without him exploding on her. Luckily, it never got to that point; Uhura always knew when to back down.

Though their fights always started and ended the same way, Uhura never really got bored. It would begin with her yelling then when she would get no response, she would stomp her foot and poke his chest and yell some more. Spock would stand there, posture perfect, hands clasped neatly behind his back, simply taking her abuse. He knew why she does it; he's most definitely not stupid. His response to her antics would be to tell her how her actions are rude and illogical and why her argument is ridiculous. Typically after she let him speak, she would feel bad for being mean. She would try to kiss the fight away and whisper empty promises of her never being cruel to him again, but he knew it would happen again sooner or later.

Uhura knew she shouldn't instigate with him, but he was just too much fun to pick on. Spock always forgave her anyway. Thinking back to their first fight, he was the one who started it. HE was the one being stupid, not HER.

* * *

"You are overreacting! Nothing happened!" Uhura yelled at Spock.

Even though her voice was getting louder by the second, he kept his calm and neutral, but added a hint of malice to it, "Something appeared to be happening, Nyota. You were touching and interacting with him intimately."

"Spock! I was not! I was acting interested. There is a difference between acting interested and actually being interesting, which I'm not, not in the slightest way."

"I saw you, Nyota. You did not look as if you were acting."

_Walking towards the cafeteria building, the laughter of Spock's one-and-only floated through the air and tittered around his ears, teasing him playfully. He gazed to his right and the overwhelming feeling of being punched in the stomach and chest repeatedly coursed through his veins. He saw Uhura, who was resting against a building with one of her legs propped up behind her, with a male cadet. What made the site appalling was that the same blonde guy who was always harassing her was leaning in dangerously close to her with one arm against the building supporting him. Running a teasing finger down the male's chest, she giggled flirtatiously as he whispered something "funny" into her ear. Spock could not bear to watch this sickening scene of affection take place. Before he did something brash, like pummel the male cadet's pretty face, he turned on his heels and marched in the opposite direction, his breathing irregular and erratic. _

Uhura protested, "You only have half of the story though."

"Enlighten me, please."

_Uhura was walking past the cafeteria when Kirk rushed over to her and exclaimed breathlessly, "I know you hate me and blah blah blah but please hear me out, just this once."_

_She rolled her eyes, "Continue."_

_He grabbed her elbow and led her over to a picnic table; he sat her down before settling himself across from her, "I need, no I beg of you, to do me a favor please. Bones bet me $200 that you would not flirt with me or give me a chance for a date. Please say you will go out with me."_

_Uhura sighed as she stood up, "Kirk, if this is just a stupid scheme to get a date with me then you can forget it."_

_Kirk pulled her back down "No! I swear it's not. Look over there—no don't stare, look casually."_

_She glanced to her left and saw a smirking Bones standing under a tree. The smug look on his face said that he knew Kirk was failing. _

"_Why should I help you?"_

"_Because…I'll split it with you. You get $100 if you act interested in me."_

"_Are you lying?"_

"_No. I swear on my father's grave. Please? For me?" He pouted and his bright blue eyes resembled those of a sad puppy dog._

_After much consideration, mental preparation and weighing the consequences, Uhura came to a decision, "Fine. But I better get my half."_

"_Great," Kirk said beaming, "Now let's go somewhere a little more private." He took her hand and guided her over to an empty nook of a building._

_Kirk turned to Bones and winked who in return scoffed and rolled his eyes. _

"_Thanks," he said to Uhura and smirked sexily. She suppressed a groan and smiled back just as prettily, "Don't mention it. Ever."_

Spock narrowed his eyes; he wasn't there to witness that part of the scene. He knew Uhura wouldn't lie to him though. He just had to believe her.

Before he could answer, she spoke, "And what about you, Commander Spock?" she sighed his name as if she was a love-sick teenager, "I see those stupid girls trying to throw themselves at you. They try to get as close to you as they possibly can."

"It is not my fault that women—"

She interrupted him by imitating some of his female admirers, "'Oh, Commander Spock, he's so dreamy.' How do you think that makes me feel? I sometimes want to punch those whores in the face but I don't. I sit back and take it with dignity."

"The difference between you and I is that I do not pretend to reciprocate feelings for someone."

Throwing her hands into the air, Uhura exclaimed, "How many times do I have to say it? I was acting! I got $100 for it too. You are overreacting now. Kirk knows and you know that I have no attraction towards him."

"How am I supposed to know you do not feel for him what you supposedly feel for me?"

Her jaw went slack as tears prickled in the corner of her eyes, "Are you being serious?"

Instead of answering, Spock just stared at her.

She wanted to smack him, "Wow, for a logical being you are so stupid! If that's how you are going to act then I don't want to be with you anymore. We're through."

* * *

Uhura hadn't talked to him for days even though she passed him a couple of times around campus.

The first time Spock stared at her, but said nothing. She could feel his eyes lingering on her as she tried her hardest not to return his gaze. Uhura missed him like hell but she wasn't about to let him know that. Instead of acknowledging his presence, she ignored him and sauntered her way past him as seductively as possible. She wanted him to know what he was missing out on.

The second time was in a deserted hallway. 'Just my luck,' she sighed in her head. His eyes were directly on her again. This time, she stared back. Unlike his gentle and pining gaze, hers was full of fury and disappointment. Spock couldn't help but notice how attractive she looked when she was upset.

Uhura looked away in disgust as they neared each other. When they were feet apart, she glanced up to see him stopped in the middle of the hallway.

She hated it when he just looked at her with those big, brown, and sad eyes. It made her heart melt and she wanted to give him a big hug and apologize. But no, he had to pay for questioning her feelings for him. How dare him! He knows how she truly feels; he was just being an ass.

Uhura said the only thing that came to her mind, "Take a picture; it'll last longer," with a sneer.

Spock grabbed her elbow, "Can we please talk?"

She narrowed her eyes, "No," and pulled her elbow away from his grip. Now she was upset for two reasons.

One, she did want to talk, but of course her pride got the best of her. He needed to beg! She knew he was not the begging type so she could kiss that wish goodbye.

And two, she could not believe she actually said, 'Take a picture.' How stupid was that! It's not like he would know what it means anyway and it was so 1985.

Uhura smacked her forehead after she rounded a corner. Man, she was a stubborn idiot. She understood that flirting with Kirk hurt his feelings but after knowing the truth, she still felt he was overreacting.

* * *

Uhura was in her dormitory, styling her hair, when she received a video call on her computer. Spock's face appeared on the screen and she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, "Yes?"

He gave her a nod, "Good afternoon."

She exhaled deeply, "What do you want?"

"We need to talk," he replied matter-of-factly.

"No."

"Meet me in my office in an hour." It was not a question.

"I can't. I'm busy."

"Find a way to be there."

She folded her arms across her chest and huffed, "No."

"I am not talking to you as your equal, but as your superior. You will meet me in my office in an hour. Commander Spock out."

After the screen went black Uhura didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or throw the stupid monitor out of the window. She hated the way he emphasized Commander. She loathed how he told her what to do.

What she detested most of all was the fact that he was pulling the rank card on her. So because she dumped him, he thinks he can boss her around now? He was being ridiculous. Though she was still upset with him, Uhura wondered what he wanted to talk about. Spock better apologize to her for being so mean.

Even though she didn't want to admit it, she missed him like hell. She missed his wonderful scent, his intelligent mind, and his handsome face. She missed how he made her feel like the universe has stopped and they were the only two beings in their personal utopia. Uhura pined for his tender kisses and soft caresses. Although they had only been broken up for less than 72 hours, she felt like they had been separated for a lifetime.

Uhura was one stubborn woman when she wanted to be. Though she was still a cadet, she didn't really feel as if Spock was her superior. She knew she should respect his authority and listen to him, but she was so used to him being wrapped around her finger. She knew he wouldn't discipline her anyway. Instead of meeting him in the hour she was supposed to, she strolled into his office an hour and ten minutes later, knowing how much he despised tardiness.

Spock stood up from his desk, "You are late."

She shrugged her shoulders and gazed at her nails, "Whoops. I must have lost track of the time. So many boys, not enough hours in the day." Yeah, she wasn't seeing any other guys; she didn't know why she said that. Hopefully it would make him jealous.

He narrowed his eyes as she draped herself across one of his chairs.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Uhura asked nonchalantly while putting forth her prettiest sarcastic smile.

Spock strode over to where she was lounging, "I think you know what I would like to talk about."

She sneered and mocked him, "Enlighten me, please."

"I have come to realize that I was overreacting about the situation that happened 73.4 hours ago. I should have known that you do not have any feelings for anyone but me. I apologize for what has come between us."

Uhura stared up at him for a few moments after he apologized, then jumped up and pulled him into a hug. She knew apologizing wasn't in his genes, so she was ecstatic he did.

"I know. I'm so sorry too! I shouldn't have pretended I was into Kirk. It was a stupid idea. A hundred dollars was not worth this. I love you so much; I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I never want to break up again. I missed you like crazy."

She planted kisses on his mouth, cheeks and nose as he ran his hands down her back as he whispered, "I have missed you as well."

"I'm sorry for being rude and stubborn to you too."

"Your apology is accepted. Would you care to share about the many men who have been courting you?"

Laughing, Uhura said, "There were no other men. I was trying to make you jealous. Did it work?"

"I have no comment on the matter."

"You never do. And that's one of the many reasons why I adore you."

* * *

Uhura snapped back to reality (oh, there goes gravity) when she heard Spock's footsteps nearing the living room, "Took you long enough."

He stood before her with his hands behind his back, "Impatience gets one nowhere."

"What were you doing back there?"

"I was retrieving one of your anniversary presents."

"One of them? What is it?!" she asked like an excited six year old on Christmas morning.

Spock moved his hands in front of him to reveal a small, silver box. Uhura squealed with excitement as she opened the box. Sitting inside, on a bed of velvet material, was a bright and sparkling bracelet.

"Are these real diamonds?" she screeched.

He managed to get out half of a nod before she launched herself onto him. Spock barely budged as she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply.

"I love it. It is beautiful! Thank you so much."

The corners of his lips twitched in response. He loved seeing her happy; he was willing to do anything to keep her that way.

"When will I get my other presents?" Uhura inquired.

Spock raised an eyebrow, "When will I get mine?"

* * *

_End of chapter 7. I have a couple more chapters partially written so I should be able to update sooner. Thanks for reviewing, guys and dolls :D And thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. All of your encouraging words make me want to write more! Oh and that (oh, there goes gravity) line is from the song Lose Yourself by Eminem. I couldn't resist throwing it in there, sorry :/_


End file.
